


[Day 1] "Welcome back, Akashi"

by ShadoWolf55



Series: AkaKuro Week 2017 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadoWolf55/pseuds/ShadoWolf55
Summary: Prompts:Decadence | Home | NormalcyBonus: “Welcome back.”





	

**“Welcome back, Akashi.”**

**Summary: I always did, and I always will.**

* * *

 

[Akashi’s POV]

_We lost…_

_So this is defeat…_

_How horrible… It pains the heart indescribably…_

_I don’t think I can keep my calm up through when we line up._

“However, that is why I think… I’m glad I’ve been playing basketball. And I’m glad I was able to cross paths with you.”

I reached out an arm for a handshake. “This is a victory for you… No, for all of you. Congratulations.”

“And prepare yourselves… Next time, we are the ones who will win.”

Kuroko stepped forward, a smile forming on his face as he accepted my handshake. “Yes. Let’s play again. Next time, the time after that… many times over.”

Following that was the award ceremony, with Seirin clinching the champion’s trophy and Rakuzan, a silver medal. I could faintly hear the spectator’s cheering wildly and I tried to put up a smile. The feel of defeat was… terrible and a total nightmare. I had never experienced defeat before, never in my entire life until now. And Kuroko had to be the one to make me experience such a feeling.

How disgraceful.

The walk back to the locker room was awfully silent. Not a single member made a noise. There were no tears, no sobs, no yells. Just silence. Awkward silence. Not even the shoes made a single squeak. I was feeling very insecure, what if they decided to remove my captaincy because I had led them to Rakuzan’s downfall? What if they are never able to recover from this loss because it simply hit them too hard? I felt guilty, as the captain and key player, in Rakuzan’s loss to Seirin.

The locker room door clicked open as everyone filed inside, promptly changed and left the locker room. I, on the other hand, had chosen to remain behind, telling them leave first. I saw Mayuzumi looking at me quizzically but chose not to question my actions.

“Then we will see you back at the hotel then, Sei-chan.” Mibuchi, the vice captain, led the team onto the bus back to a nearby hotel we were staying in. We would leave for Kyoto the following day since the Winter Cup was over.

I nodded in silence and heard the door close behind them. As their footsteps faded away, I took a seat on one of the benches and buried my head in my hands.

_Defeat feels horrible._

_Why did we lose? We weren’t meant to lose!_

A single tear rolled down my cheek.

_Our strategy was flawless. It was perfect._

I could taste a faint saltiness in my mouth as more tears rolled down. Before I knew it, I was crying.

_Why didn’t we win then?_

[Kuroko’s POV]

I noticed that unfamiliar look of defeat on Akashi’s face. He simply looked heartbroken and for a moment, I feared he might never recover from such a loss. This was, after all, Akashi’s first defeat in his entire life.

“Oi Kuroko, we are leaving soon. Are you coming? Or are you going to meet your former teammates are something? We want to celebrate but we are too tired so we will celebrate tomorrow.” Kagami whacked my head.

“Ow, Kagami-kun. Please don’t hit me. If it’s okay with you, I would like to meet with my former teammates. I look forward to tomorrow’s celebration.” I politely responded.

Kagami smiled. “I’ll tell captain then. See you tomorrow, Kuroko.”

“See you tomorrow, Kagami-kun.” I watched Kagami turned to walk away. “And thank you for today.”

Kagami stretched his hand out for a fist bump which I gladly accepted. We bade each other farewell while I left for the deserted area outside the court, where I would most likely find my former teammates.

As expected, I found them there.

“Hello everybody.” I announced my present and everyone shot up in shock.

“KUROKOCCHI!!! I’M SO HAPPY YOU WON!! YOU WON AKASHICCHI!!!” Kise exclaimed and ran over for a hug which I promptly dodged.

“Congratulations, Kuroko.” Midorima pushed up his glasses.

“Nice one, Tetsu.” Aomine commented as he spun a ball on his finger.

“That was a great match, Kuro-chin.” Murasakibara patted me on the head.

“W-Where is Akashi-kun?” I asked, suddenly concerned about him.

“Uh, his team has left but he wasn’t with them.” Aomine shrugged, “Why? Is everything okay?”

“Thank you for your support. I’m afraid I must take my leave now. I need to find Akashi-kun.” I turned to run, ignoring their attempts to persuade me not to find our former captain.

_Where could Akashi-kun be?_

_In the locker room? Maybe…_

I stopped in front of Rakuzan’s locker room. The room light was still turned on and there was a figure sitting on the bench.

_A-Akashi-kun?_

_Should I…? Should I go in?_

_Yes I should. Akashi-kun needs support._

I gently unlocked the door and slipped in. Due to my lack of presence, the Rakuzan captain did not notice my presence until I called out his name.

“Akashi-kun.”

[Akashi’s POV]

“Akashi-kun.”

_Is that… Is that… Kuroko…?_

_W-What is he doing here?_

“Akashi-kun, are you alright?”

_Do I… seem… alright…?_

“K-Kuroko? W-What are you d-doing here?” I stuttered.

I felt a soft pair of hands touched my chin and lift my head up. I blinked a couple of times and stared into the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. Cerulean eyes stared back into mine, worry and concern scribbled across that pale skin. His face was expressionless as usual but compassion seemed to be dancing across his eyes.

Then I realised what I was doing.

I was crying, in front of Kuroko, the person I had just lost to.

As realisation sunk onto me, I swatted Kuroko’s hand away frantically and turned to look somewhere else.

_WHY? WHY is it that Kuroko always sees me at my weakest state? WHY?_

“Akashi-kun. Please do not be like this.”

“I’m sorry, Kuroko. If you could… just leave me alone for a while…” I desperately tried to rub off the tears but each time I did, more flowed down.

“Akashi-kun, please stop crying. It pains me to see you cry.” I heard Kuroko’s voice resonate in my head.

_It pains me to hear that._

“Akashi-kun, everything is alright.”

“NO! EVERYTHING IS NOT ALRIGHT!” I shouted and roughly stood up. I did not miss that flash of shock on Kuroko’s face when his eyes suddenly widened. “I’M THE TEAM CAPTAIN, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LEAD THEM WHEN I HAVE FAILED AND LOST TO YOU. YOU. HOW WILL THEY SEE ME NOW? THEY WON’T LISTEN TO ME, THEY WILL THINK I’M TALKING RUBBISH SINCE OUR STRATEGY FAILED. BECAUSE OF YOU. NOTHING IS ALRIGHT.”

[Kuroko’s POV]

I was shocked at and the same time hurt by Akashi’s sudden outburst. For some reason, his words were razors to my heart and I felt slightly upset. I tried to hide the guilt I was feeling for disturbing and causing such trouble for Akashi.

“I… I’m sorry Akashi-kun.” Instead of turning to leave, I was somehow compelled to step forward and I wrapped my arms around Akashi’s shoulder. “I’m sorry Akashi-kun, but I am glad. I really am, that you have changed.”

[Akashi’s POV]

When Kuroko wrapped his hands around my shoulder, my brain short-circuited for a second while I tried to process what happened. Hesitantly, I wrapped my hands around his waist and buried my face in his chest as more tears streamed down, drenching Kuroko’s shirt.

“Thank you, Kuroko. Thank you for helping me change. I know my other self has done horrible things to you and I wish to apologise on his behalf.” I softly mumbled.

“Why don’t you tell the others? They are probably still outside, behind the court at this small deserted area.”

_The others? You mean… my… former teammates?_

“W-Will they wish to see me?” I couldn’t compress the apprehension building up inside me.

“They will. And even if they don’t. I will. I love you, Akashi-kun. I always did and I always will.” Kuroko stroked my back as he blurted out that confession.

_Kuroko just confessed._

_What am I supposed to do?_

_Do I tell him I love him to? But do I love him?_

_What is love?_

“A-Ah… I didn’t mean that, I meant I would forever stay by your side and support you.” Kuroko blushed but I noticed that tinge of disappointment in his eyes.

_That still pretty sounded like a confession to me._

“It’s… okay… I… l-love… you… too… And I’m glad… I know you…” Confidence finally took over and dismissed all the unnecessary worries and fears I had.

That was when I witnessed the rarest and purest smile I had ever seen on Kuroko’s face.

“Welcome back, Akashi.”


End file.
